¿Con qué el más grande?
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: "-¡ESTAMOS TRATANDO DE ROMPER EL RÉCORD PARA TEXAS!- Le gritó enfurecido. -¡NO PARA WELLINGTON!" Colaboración de RutLance-CrystalFairy


_¡Hola a todos! Esto se me ocurrió al ir a dormir, después de ver **DC Cupcakes**, el capítulo en el cual ganaban el **Guinness World** **Records** por el panquecito más grande, y pensé **"¿No que los de Texas son los asociados a las cosas grandes?"**, y a la mañana siguiente, desperté por 3 razones: una, mi familia hizo mucho ruido, dos, estaba a 7 grados con sensación térmica de 2, y la tercera, el mismísimo **Jesús Alejandro Arlington**, nuestro **OC** que representa a **Texas**, con su traje de **ranger**, me gritó **"¿¡Qué estás esperando!?"** y aquí lo tienen, aunque en el transcurso del día pensaba en la posibilidad de que fuera jefe de** Alfred -Estados Unidos**-, y todo se complementó gracias a la fiesta que pasamos mi hermana y yo preparando un pastel que pueden en la imagen de este fanfic, pueden ver más fotografías del mismo si se pasean por el face XD._

_Hetalia, marcas, lugares, etc., NO me pertenecen; el record texano es ficticio, al igual que toda la historia; aparición de OC's de la unión americana y alguno que otro estado mexicano mencionado. Se le pide una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto. Realizado en colaboración con RutLance-CrystalFairy._

_Dedicado con cariño a los lectores de "Las formas del amor", y al misterioso grupo dirigido por dos alegres personas que quieren conquistar al mundo con pastelillos, sonrisas y yaoi._

* * *

**_¿Con que el más grande?_**

_-"Si caminas temprano por las calles de Austin, en Texas, llegará a tí un olor indescriptible, que despierta en cada fibra de tu ser numerosas sensaciones, y guiado por el deseo de recordar por siempre ese aroma, tus pies te llevarán a "Arlington's", la repostería tradicional texana más famosa de la localidad. Por Wellington Addams"_ -Raúl Ricardo, repostero californiano, conocido entre sus amigos y familiares como Ritchie, apretó contra su pecho el periódico y empezó a dar vueltas por toda la cocina.- ¡Ah! ¡Wellington! ¡Puedo percibir el amor en cada una de tus intensas palabras! -Se puso a dar vueltas por doquier, casi chocando con todo el personal.- ¡Te amo!

Pese a ser apenas las 4 de la mañana, el entusiasmo de Ritchie era el banderazo para el verdadero inicio de la jornada del día. Mientras José María Itzae y Victorio Clyde preparaban las vitrinas, llenándolas con bandejas repletas de hermosos pastelillos y panecillos que invitaban al hambre, Jesús Alejandro Arlington, propietario del lugar, acompañado de sus asistentes María José y Bibiana, quienes le ayudaban preparando mezclas diversas para realizar pasteles de todo sabor y tamaño posibles, indicaba los pedidos especiales con los que trabajarían en la temporada, en lo que Ritchie, una vez superado su momento de amor, trabajaba con los pedidos ordinarios, al igual que el resto de los empleados.

_-¡Necesitamos otra bandeja de roles glaseados!_

_-¡Se acabaron las donas!_

_-¡Wellington!_

_-¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué me pegaron en la espalda? Ritchie, no te burles, dime qué es._

_-¿Dónde dejaron mi espátula?_

_-¡Wellington!_

**_-"Grr... Grr... Grr!"_**

_-¡Chuy, tu compadre de Nueva York está gruñendo en el teléfono y le está gritando a Ritchie hasta de lo que se va a morir!_

_-¡Alfred, lleva eso a la 88th y esto a la 76th!_

_-¡Wellington!_

_-¿Quién escondió el licor de café?_

_-¡Cuelga tú! ¡No, cuelga tú! ¡Ji, ji, ji! ¡Anda, cuelga tú!_

_-¡El teléfono sólo es para emergencias y atender pedidos! Do you understand?_

De esas y otras frases se escucharon a lo largo de la mañana, hasta el momento en que el jefe saliera a almorzar, instante mismo que los empleados aprovecharon para relajarse un poco.

-¿Tienen planes para navidad? -Preguntó Vick al grupo que no dejaba de batir ingredientes.

-Yo iré con mis carnales a visitar a los primos. -Dijo Bibiana rebanando frutas frescas.

-No sabía que tuvieras hermanos.

-No los tengo. -Respondió la muchacha con el ceño fruncido, y dejó de picar.- Era una forma linda de responder para no decir "nada" a secas, muchas gracias.

-Pero Bibi... -Ritchie dejó de batir su mezcla para acercarse a su amiga.- Sabes que siempre puedes venir conmigo y con mis hermanitas a celebrar la navidad, incluso vamos a tener una enorme piñata.

La joven resopló por lo bajo, sabiendo que si no decía algo pronto, Ritchie no dejaría de insistir hasta convencerla... Voluntariamente a fuerzas.

-Yo no iré a casa este año. -Dijo resuelta María José soltando el cuchillo de pan.

-Really? -Preguntó Alfred comiéndose uno de los pastelillos que se les pasó de horneado.- Why not?

-Para ganar dinero extra, y no tener que pasar por lo mismo de siempre. -La joven retomó su labor de rebanar pan.- Así que estaré aquí, por si se ofrece algo.

-Pero... Pero... -Chema abandonó el mostrador para intervenir.- Tú sabes que nos esperan en casa, mamá Lupita se pondrá muy triste si no vienes, y... Y...

-Chema, no seas un burrito y regresa a tu lugar.

-No me digas burrito.

-¿Prefieres que te diga idiota?

-¡María José!

-¿Por qué no quieres ir a tu casa? -Bibiana sabía de antemano la razón, pero nunca se cansaba de esas escenitas.- Digo, debe existir una razón.

-Es la misma razón de los últimos 8 años. _"¿Ya estás saliendo con alguien?" "¿Cuándo vas a traer un chico a la casa?" "María José, el tiempo pasa y ya perdimos nuestras esperanzas con Roberto y Chema, no nos hagas esto, hija. Queremos un nieto." "No seas mala con Josefina, tenle paciencia." "Ya sabes cómo es Roberto." "Ya sabes cómo es Chema." "Aquí tienes un cuarto, ¿para qué quieres comprar otra casa?" "Ay, hija, a este paso te quedarás vistiendo santos... O a Chema."_ -De estar rebanando, a esas alturas María José apuñalaba a la bandeja de pan, logrando que sus compañeros de trabajo tomaran distancia.- Y no quiero vivir lo mismo este año.

-Then, you can celebrate with me! -Dijo Alfred no bien terminó lo que se estaba comiendo.- Y le puedes decir a Joseph que él también can come too. Comeremos pavo, pastel, hot cider with cinnamond and spices, y en la noche, asaltaremos a Santa Claus, éste año no se me escapará.

-Olvídalo gringo. -La morena dejó por la paz al cuchillo, en lo que Bibi soltaba una risilla.- No escuchaste nada de lo que dije y no pienso pasar la navidad con un _niñote_, ya tengo dos en casa.

-Yo espero pasar esta navidad con mi querido Wellington. -Djio Ritchie, abrazándose a sí mismo y cerrando sus ojos para introducirse en sus fantasías.- Ya me imagino, los dos recostaditos en la cama, abrazaditos para compartir el calor de nuestros cuerpos, mientras él me susurra palabras lindas al oído...

-Pero Ritchie, existe una orden de restricción para que exista distancia entre Wellington y nosotros, ¿ya lo olvidaste? -Vick trataba de sonar razonable, pero era evidente que no le gustaba ver al californiano derretirse por el columnista neoyorquino.

-¡Ya lo sé! -Gimió el joven pecoso, y nada tardo, preparó una rosa de chocolate, que puso debajo de un recuadro en el que reposaba el acta de restricción, firmada por él, Wellington y Vick.- ¡Pero sé que algún día mi querido Wellington vendrá a mis brazos!

-Ese Ritchie me da mucha lástima, pero no tanta como Vick. -Dijo Bibiana antes de retornar a su labor.

* * *

No bien pasó una hora después de esa y otras charlas, cuando el jefe regresó. Apenas lo oyeron estacionarse, supieron que algo estaba mal, por lo que se apuraron en volver a su trabajo.

-Can you believe this sh*t!? -Jesús Alejandro aventó el periódico a la mesa de la cocina, pegándole a Vick por accidente.- _"World's biggest cupcake, from Washington DC, not Texas."_ ¿¡Era necesario señalarlo!? F*ck!

-Tranquilo, Chuy. -Le dijo Chema en un intento de evitar una posible masacre.- Ok, ellos tienen el record, ya pasó, nadie se va a morir por eso.

-No Chema, it's not ok! -El texano avanzó con una expresión amenazante al mexicano, haciéndolo retroceder.- Si sólo fuera el record, no habría problemas, ¡pero el malnacido al que entrevistaron, ese si no tiene perdón de Dios!

Y por espacio de media hora, el texano se puso a leer en voz alta la noticia, agregando palabras altisonantes de cuando en cuando, resaltando además el nombre de la persona entrevistada, un cliente habitual de aquella localidad, y que resultó ser viejo conocido de Jesús Alejandro; éste no había mejorado en lo más mínimo su humor, lo que era evidente ya que al terminar de leer se la pasó golpeando la mesa y lanzando cosas un par de veces, por lo que los empleados tenían que poner en resguardo materiales e ingredientes, y lidiar con los pedidos por su cuenta.

-Relax, Mr. Arlington. -Ritchie trataba de levantarle los ánimos.- Look, esas señoritas ganaron el récord, bien por ellas. Su amigo sólo se levanta el cuello por que es de allá, no le preste mucha atención.

-Maybe... -Respondió ya resignado el pastelero.

-Jesús, te hablan tus carnales. -Le dijo Bibiana mientras le pasaba el teléfono.

-¡No estoy para nadie! -Gritó el texano y colgó abruptamente.

-No te compliques la existencia. -María José abrió la boca, sin imaginar el infierno que desataría.- Si tanto te preocupa ese idiota que se ensalza por un récord que él no rompió, túmbales el título y has el p*nche panquecillo, nada más para callarle la trompa y demostrar que, _si es grande, es de Texas_.

-¡María José, que cosas dices!

El silencio que le siguió a sus palabras fue perfectamente interpretado como la realización de que la morena acababa de meter la pata, excepto por el propietario, quien recuperó la compostura y tomó asiento para reflexionar por unos instantes.

-¿De cuántas libras es el récord mundial?

* * *

Gracias a la terquedad del texano, quien llamó de inmediato a una fábrica para que le hicieran un molde capaz de contener 2 toneladas de mezcla para pastel, un contenedor para baño María en el cual introducir el molde, y un enorme mechero con distribución para mantener el agua en temperatura deseable y se lograra el objetivo de cocer de manera íntegra el panecillo, todos temieron lo peor. Sobra decir que todo el mundo le dijo que estaba loco, pero el pedido estuvo listo en 5 días, por lo que el propietario mandó hacer un encierro, apenas recibieron el equipo, en el cual sólamente los pastelillos y Alfred pudieran salir de la tienda.

-¿Desde cuando tenemos que andar atendiendo a través de la ventanilla? -Se quejaba Vick, ya que no solo era incómodo pasar el pan y el brazo hacia el exterior, como cualquier otro negocio de comida rápida en el que haya trabajado en el pasado, sino que Jesús Alejandro les hacía _perro del mal_ si se distraían, aunque fuera un poco.- Ya me duelen los brazos de estar amasando, me voy a acalambrar.

-Y eso que Chuy nos dejó lo más fácil. -Chema empacaba pequeños pasteles y les pegaba una etiqueta de oferta para agilizar la venta.- Nomás oye el escandalazo que tienen en la cocina.

Ajeno a todo ese estrés, uno de los trabajadores tenía un problema en particular, uno relacionado a los asuntos del corazón.

-Joseph...

Desde el primer día que se conocieron, Alfred supo que Chema sería un amigo más que especial para él, en especial por el hecho de que todos sus amigos se hartaban de él por temporadas, más no era el caso del mexicano, quien siempre tenía un par de minutos para escucharle, ayudarlo, y en ocasiones, sacarlo de la jefatura de policía.

Y no tardó mucho en realizar que sentía algo que iba mucho más allá de lo que jamás antes había sentido por nada o nadie, sintiéndose más feliz que nunca al saber que el amor verdadero existía y trabajaba donde él.

-¿Qué pasó, Alfred? -Preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa.

-I wonder...

_-**ALFRED F. JONES!**_ -Jesús Alejandro colgó con furia el teléfono.- ¡Lleva los panecillos a_ Bruto's_! ¡Los quieren para ayer!

Sin embargo, ese era el pequeño problema que acosaba al rubio de ojos azules: Cada vez que intentaba comunicarle sus sentimientos al mexicano, el jefe lo mandaba a hacer entregas, o Vick le pegaba por accidente con la puerta, o Bibiana empezaba a gritar por que los panecillos se horneaban a punto de carbón, o María José que le pedía que fuera a comprar los ingredientes especiales, o Ritchie que se ponía a llorar cuando los demás perdían la paciencia con él y le decían que su amado Wellington nunca sería suyo, etc., etc., etc...

-Joseph, I...!

-¡Agárrame esto! -Salió de golpe María José y puso una charola de pan recién salido en las manos del americano antes de volver en corto a la cocina.

-_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_ -Alfred casi dejó caer todo, de no ser por Chema quien se lo quitó de las manos, y el estadounidense se puso a saltar mientras agitaba las manos al aire.-_** IT'S BURNING!**_

-¡Espérame tantito, gringo loco, oritita te traigo una crema pa' las quemazones! -José María dio un par de vueltas en su eje, antes de dejar la bandeja a cargo de Vick y correr hacia su mochila, de la que sacó varias cosas al azar.- Recetarios, no, vendas, no, estambre, no, sellitos, no, _¿¡condones!?_ ¡María José, espero que no hayas sido tú!

-**_ALFRED! _**Stop dancing y lleva las entregas! -Le gritó el texano antes de acomodarle un zape.-**_ RIGHT NOW!_ **And Chema, ¡no tires basura o te haré recogerla con la lengua!

-¡No te esponjes, Chuy! -Y el mexicano se ganó un coscorrón.

-I'm not a f*cking cat!

* * *

Cuando lograron preparar la mezcla para hacer el panecillo de dos toneladas, Arlington les permitió un descanso rápido a los demás, quienes sólo acertaron dejarse caer en el suelo, dado el cansancio que implicaba estar de pie todo el día -y gran parte de la noche-.

-Extraño mi cama. -Se quejó Bibiana mientras se quitaba el calzado para masajearse los pies.

-Y yo bañarme como Dios manda, pero si nos salimos se le aparecerá el diablo a los que se queden. -Respondió María José estirándose un poco.- ¡Dios! Me tronó un hueso que no sabía que tenía.

-¡Y yo extraño a Wellington!

Dos palmadas bastaron para darle a entender al personal que el descanso se había terminado, por lo que procedieron a juntar el agua que emplearían para el baño María.

-Oye Chuy... -Chema aprovechó que Jesús Alejandro se había sentado de espaldas a la barra para voltear un portarretratos que siempre llevaba consigo a donde fuera.- ¿Qué harás cuando el quequito esté terminado? Digo, es mucho pan para nosotros únicamente.

-Si te sirve de algo saberlo, Chema, lo donaré a alguna escuela, hospital o cosa parecida, ya que después de ganar el récord no tengo intención de volver a verlo... Sólo que sea en una foto para burlarme de ese freaking bastard from Washington DC.

-Bueeeno, pero sigue siendo demasiado y nos tomará un buen rato hacerlo. ¿No sería bueno repartirnos una buena parte y entregarla a sitios diferentes a la vez para acabar pronto?

El texano se quedó un momento en silencio, y alzó la voz.

-¡Ya oyeron a José María! ¡Terminando de obtener el récord todos irán a repartir una parte para las escuelas y hospitales, sin excepción!

Algunos pares de ojos llenos de furia se clavaron en el moreno, quien sólo tragó saliva.

-No es justo, María José fue la de la idea del récord...

De súbito, la puerta de entrada, que el texano había cerrado desde adentro para que ningún cliente o persona indeseada les interrumpiera, se vio derribada por una misteriosa figura que aterrizó de cara al suelo, dada la fuerza que empleó para abrirse paso, y tras sobarse un poco el rostro, se volteó hacia los panaderos con una gran sonrisa.

-¡No se preocupen! ¡Yo pagaré la puerta! -Dijo Mathías Kôhler mientras sacudía sus ropas.

-Of course you'll do it, ¡o me encargaré de encerrarte en la prisión hasta que te pudras! -Gritó el texano mientras agarraba a patadas al danés.

-¡Chema, ayúdame!

-Tranquilo, Chuy.- Volviéndose al danés. -¿Pos qué andas haciendo aquí, Matatías?

-Es que me colgaste de repente, y me preocupé. Así qué vine para asegurarme que estuvieras bien, y para llevarte a cenar.

**_-¡NADIE SE IRÁ DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE EL PASTELILLO ESTÉ TERMINADO!_** -Les gritó el texano.

Rato después, Jesús Alejandro les ordenó a Vick y a Chema qué volvieran a poner la puerta, que el intruso, o sea Mathías, hiciera algo de provecho y contestara el teléfono para tomar recados, en lo qué el resto retornaba a sus labores.

-¡Hey, Jesús! ¡Un sujeto de mal carácter te habla!

-¡Es Wellington! -Y Ritchie aplastó a Alfred y a su intento de declararse a Chema en el camino, antes de arrebatarle el auricular a Mathias.- ¡Wellington, te amo! -Pero el neoyorquino ya había colgado.- No importa, volverá a llamar, lo sé en mi corazón.

Mientras Vick auxiliaba a Alfred y Chema sostenía la puerta para qué no los aplastara, el celular del texano sonó y se alejó de la cocina para contestar.

_-¿Sabes lo qué hizo that f*cking bastard?_

-Creo tener una idea de a quién te refieres, a nuestro_ "amigo"_ de la capital, right?

_-That presumptuous f*ck. Aún tengo el número de "esos" tipos. Me deben un favor._

-No es necesario.- Le contestó.- Estamos trabajando en superar that stupid récord, para qué su humillación sea a nivel nacional, y quede escrito en cada uno de los periódicos del país.

_-¿Ya tienen a alguien qué esté certificando cada parte del proceso, el molde y el horno?_

-Not yet.

_-Leave it to me. I know the right people._

En menos de un día, la repostería estaba siendo invadida por reporteros, camarógrafos, periodistas, así como un licenciado acreditado para la certificación del récord, quiénes eran atendidos por Jesús Alejandro.

-¿En donde está el resto del personal? -Preguntó uno de los reporteros.

-Fueron a tomar un pequeño descanso. -Frunció el ceño al recordar la huelga qué se había hecho horas antes, liderada por Mathías, quién deseaba ir a comer con José María. -Pero volverán pronto. _Tienen qué hacerlo_.

Y mientras los llevaba en un recorrido por las instalaciones de la repostería, Ritchie regresó como bólido al ver a las camionetas de los reporteros estacionadas en los alrededores.

-¿Han visto a Wellington? ¿Cómo está?

-He's fine. -Respondió uno de los camarógrafos, qué conocía al neoyorkino.

-That's good! -Sonrió lleno de felicidad el californiano. -¡Wellington!

-Aunque se veía algo molesto. -Comentó un periodista.

-Oh, no! -Gimió Ritchie apesumbrado. -Why, Wellington? Why?

Y no supieron responderle.

* * *

Casi día y medio después, el quequito ya horneado al vapor, se excedía de las dos toneladas.

-**_ EEEEEEEEH!_** -Exclamaron a duras penas los empleados, y Mathías, quiénes estaban visiblemente cansados.

- It's ready. -Dijo Jesús Alejandro, quién terminar de desinfectar un sable.

-¿Y tú porqué tienes eso?-

-Vick, uno no cuestiona al hombre del sable.

El texano se subió a una silla y clavó hasta la empuñadura el sable en el quequito, sacándolo con cuidado, para verificar qué estuviera listo.

-¡Ah! -Suspiraron de puro alivio.

Y bien, si ya tenían listo el quequito, aún faltaba decorarlo. Por lo qué la mitad de los trabajadores se dedicó a crear la cobertura qué iría en éste, hecha durante el lapso en el qué se horneaba.

-¿Porqué le están poniendo colorante al betún? -Preguntó curioso Vick.

-Mira, tú. Si sigues con tus preguntitas, voy a hacer qué te comas los zapatos. -Le respondió Jesús Alejandro, en lo qué mezclaba colorante azul a una parte del betún. -Si estamos preparando el récord para Texas, el quequito debe gritar _"Texas"_ con sólo verlo.

-¿Y porqué hay una Estatua de la Libertad de chocolate? -Preguntó Mathías.

Y sólo se oyó el sonido de una charola cayendo al suelo.

-¿Estatua de la Libertad? -Se sulfuró el texano al ver la susodicha figura entre las estrellas de chocolate talladas a mano. -¿Estatua de la Libertad? ¿¡Nueva York!?**_ ¡RITCHIE!_**-

- Yes, sir?- Se acercó el aludido con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Come here. -Lo agarró de la oreja e hizo qué se sentara. -Sit down, son! ¿Porqué está la Estatua de la Libertad entre las estrellas de colores?-

-¡Es para mi amado Wellington! -Se sonrojó el californiano, haciendo qué resaltaran más sus pecas.

-**_¡ESTAMOS TRATANDO DE ROMPER EL RÉCORD PARA TEXAS!_**- Le gritó enfurecido. -**_¡NO PARA WELLINGTON!_**

-Tranquilo, Chuy, no te esponjes. -José María Itzae salió al rescate de Ritchie, ganándose un coscorrón. -¡Auch!

-_**I'M NOT A DAMN CAT!**_-

-¿Los gatos se esponjan? -Preguntó divertida Bibiana.

-Sólo los qué tienen pelo. -Le contestó María José.

-Joseph, I want to... -Se le acercó Alfred al moreno, qué se frotaba la cabeza.

-_** ALFRED! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?**_- Le gritó Jesús Alejandro, interrumpiendo de nueva cuenta su enésimo intento de confesarle sus sentimientos al mexicano. -**_¡VE Y ENTREGA LAS ÓRDENES!_**

-Alright! Alright!

Unos momentos después.

-Bueno, sólo nos falta terminar de decorarlo.

Con sumo cuidado, se encomendaron a cada deidad qué conocían, y se prestaron de inmediato a repartir de manera uniforme el betún, cuyos colores eran los mismos de la bandera texana, rojo, blanco y azul, en lo que Ritchie repartía las estrellas de chocolate con cuidado de no estropear el esfuerzo de sus compañeros.

-¡Terminamos! -Gritaron más alegres por saberse libres, que por ver que su récord no sería superado con facilidad, y no faltaron los que se pusieron a llorar ante las cámaras por la emoción.

-Oh, Wellington! -El chico de California se secaba un par de lágrimas.- Ojalá estuvieras aquí para presenciar este hermoso momento, I love you!

Dado que el amor y anexos flotaban en el aire, Alfred F. Jones se armó de valor, se abrió paso y se acercó a Chema, quién estuviera repartiendo platitos desechables a los presentes para qué recibieran una porción del quequito.

-Joseph! -Lo tomó de las manos de improvisto, en lo qué cerraba los ojos y gritaba. -I, I, I, ¡Yo te quiero mucho!

-¡Ay, gringo loco! Qué cosas dices. -Soltó una risilla el moreno.

-It's true! -Se sonrojó el norteamericano. -I love you!

Y por un momento, nadie dijo nada, excepto por María José qué soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Pe-Pe-Pero, yo, yo, yo estoy saliendo con Matatías. -Ahora se sonrojaba el mexicano. -Des-Desde, desde hace cua-cuatro meses.

-_**WHAT...!?**_

-¿No sabías, gringo loco?- María José le soltó una palmada en la espalda sin dejar de sonreír. -Todos ya lo sabíamos desde hace muuuuucho. ¿Qué no has visto el portarretratos con la fotografía de ellos dos cuando fueron al Six Flags?

Y nomás se les quedaba viendo como pez fuera del agua.

-Y-Yo, yo, ¡Lo siento mucho, Alfred! -Chema comenzó a disculparse. -¡Es-Espero qué nada de esto cambie el modo en qué nos tra-tratamos, y, y, y cosas así!

-**_¡BUAAAAAAAA!_** -Más el otro ya se había dado a la fuga, llorando en todo el camino.

-Gringo loco.

-Tú no te apures, Burrito. -Su hermana trató de animarlo. -Ya se le pasará, con algunas de esas hamburguesas de cartón y como veinte malteadas.

-¿Estás segura, María José?

-No, y la verdad, no me importa.

-¡Hey, Chema! -Mathías apareció y abrazó al mexicano, para darle un sonoro beso. -Esta noche vamos a celebrar en grande, solos tú y yo. ¿Qué le pasa a Alfred?

-Digamos qué_ alguien_ se _comió_ su tajada de pastel. -Le dijo María José con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿En serio?- Y volteó a ver al quequito. -Pero si aún queda bastante para todos.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! -Y le soltó varias palmadas en el brazo. -Matatías, eres justo el tipo para Chema.

-¡María José! -El moreno se puso completamente rojo del rostro. -¿Qué cosas dices?

-Sólo la verdad, Burrito. Sólo la verdad.

-¿Qué rayos están haciendo? -Les gritó el texano. -¡Hay qué empezar a repartir el pastelillo!

* * *

Y tal y como lo prometiera el texano, apenas terminaron los procedimientos para hacer oficial el récord, se dividieron en grupos para repartir las porciones del panquecito a escuelas y casas de cuna cercanas, terminando justo a tiempo para celebrar con una generosa cena, que tuvo lugar en la repostería.

-¿Por qué la estatua de la libertad sigue aquí? -Preguntó María José a punto de ponerle las manos encima.

-_**WAIT!**_ -Gritó Ritchie con todas sus fuerzas, y tomó el resto del panecillo para ponerlo a salvo.- ¡Esta parte le pertenece a Wellington!

-Ritchie, se realista. -Bibiana quiso hacerlo entrar en razón.- Wellington está a cientos de kilómetros de aquí, y aún cuando pudieras enviárselo por correo, no hay garantía de que llegue en buen estado, o que muestre interés en abrirlo. Mejor déjaselo a tus hermanitas.

-Pero... Pero... Hice esta Estatua de la Libertad de chocolate para Wellington, para que sepa cuánto lo amo.

-¿De color rosa? -Preguntó María José, imaginando la posible futura golpiza que podría propinarle Welllington al verla.

-Es que se agotaron los otros colores, pero sé que mi querido Wellington me lo agradecerá desde el fondo de su corazón.

Y como dicen por ahí, _"Si lo invocas, se aparece"_, Wellington Addams cruzó el umbral de la puerta, dirigiéndose al joven de pecas.

-Wellington? -Preguntó el californiano, temblando de emoción.

-Es hora...

-¡Un momento! -Vick dejó de lado la celebración para interrumpir y encarar al neoyorquino.- What the heck are you doing here?

-Vine a llevarlos para renovar la restricción. -Contestó con un notorio mal humor el de ojos grises.- Ya que si espero a que ustedes se pongan al día...

-¡Wellington! -El grito de júbilo de Ritchie terminó por crispar los nervios de Addams, más al ver cómo el joven pecoso cortaba un pedazo descomunal del panquecito, mismo que tenía a la figura de chocolate color rosa de la estatua de la libertad, para ofrecérsela.- ¡Sabía con todo mi corazón que vendrías desde los confines del mundo para celebrar a mi lado! ¡Wellington, te amo!

El más alto no dijo nada, pese a que temblaba de coraje y sus ojos despedían tremenda furia. Tomó el pedazo del panquecito de manos del californiano, lo puso en un lugar seguro, y al instante, lo tomó de los cabellos para etrellarlo repetidas veces contra la pared más cercana.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! -Se quejaba entre golpes Ritchie.

-¿Los detenemos? -Preguntó Mathías comiéndose la estatua de chocolate.

-No, pero te recomiendo que corras antes de que Ritchie se entere que te comiste eso, o bailarás con la más fea. -Le dijo Bibiana como advertencia, tomando distancia de él.

**FIN.**

* * *

¡Gracias! :3


End file.
